A Captain, Ship, and it's commanding Queen
by EverlastPrime259
Summary: A planet long ravaged by war, one ship and its Captain will be forever remembered. Especially by its Queen, or more known as Commander Prima, daughter of Optimus Prime. This is an AU fanfiction since it takes place on another planet but does connect to Cybertrons war


_**HEY! I'm back writing! :) had some writers block and this came up. Anyways once I get my other transformers Story Crashlanding typed up it will start coming back. Also this story is loosely based on transformers with the mention of Optimus and hitting of a similar war of Cybertron. Otherwise everything else is oringinal **_

_**FYI- the name Prima is mine and not the transformers version of Prima. This just represents a female version of Prime. **_

_**Disclaimer - mention or similarity of war and mention of the character Optimus is owned by its respectful owners, not by me. Everything else including characters, plot and the Bolt race and war and pretty much everything but those two things are mine. **_

_**Please Review to let me know what you all think! Enjoy! :)**_

_**WARNING!- may contain thoughts that are unpleasant and mentions of death so please be aware of that.**_

* * *

**A Captain, Ship, and it's commanding Queen**

The boat was rocking side to side, so severely that one would be surprised that it hadn't flipped over yet. Everyone aboard was running around, panicking. They were severely questioning themselves, asking themselves, " Why did we decide to come on this boat?"

They must not have been thinking clearly, this boat led them straight into a war zone. A war zone known for the harsh and deadly waves.

The war is not just in the waves, but the entire world itself. The world was shattered to pieces, shattered and ruined from its former glory. There are many sides but their three known sides in this war. Gotenna remembers all sides forming while the war began.

_One side is known as the Protective Bolts, for short Bolts. They protect and fight the evil that effects the planet and its inhabitants later in the war. The Bolts leader name is Gotenna Prime or known as Commander Prima. Her Father Optimus Prime along with her both are the leaders of this group. They have a special elite warrior group. Which includes Gotenna, who leads this group; her husband Jay, brother Gale, and her best friend Ace. They fight, fights that most would never get out of alive. They all have had tough lives and were trained since a very young age, trained wither they wanted to be trained or not. Trained to fight, save and protect. The Bolts all are made of brave men and women who fight till death to protect the innocent._

_The evil side is called the Ex-Bolts. They destroy everything, kill anyone. It doesn't matter if they are a man, woman or child. They care about no one, they even turn against there own rank. Turn against there own side. As long as there leader Vexx Ash could rule there home planet, XBolt. Vexx is ruthless, he doesn't take anyone personally and cares for no one, even his old friend Optimus who he betrayed. Every member of this side knows how to fight and fights with the intent to kill, which is why so many die, by the intimidation and fear it self._

_The last more known side is less dangerous than most would think. The neutrals. They have no side, they hate fighting and just want peace. More neutrals die than Bolts and Ex-Bolts combined. They all are scared, and find scraps where ever they can_.

The boat rocking violently against the waves. People falling onto the deck or in the black abyss of the ocean, just from the sheer force of rocking. Everyone on the deck heard a loud and demanding horn amidst the current ordeal. They saw a huge ship, one built for these kind of waves, and if one looked up you could see the outlines of four people. They are in there signature uniforms, none like the other one, none were the same unless it was slight similar design.

Everyone started cheering. You could hear shouts of " Its them! There here to save us!", " Thank god!" or " Its the elite warrior group! We're saved!" Even the ones still in the bottom of the boat could hear the happiness coming from the deck, lifting there spirits and giving them hope. The elite guard landed as Gotenna started to address the now somewhat hopeful passengers.

" Do not worry, we will help you get to the mother-ship. Please stay calm so that we may help you." Gotenna announced as her and Jay went under to get the people that were trapped. When they were freed some were crying out of relief. They had gotten all the passengers off the ship, they had gotten as many of the dead as they could get.

Gotenna ran to the captains cabin, panting from all of the energy she is using in this one mission. She broke down the door and saw the captain writing something on a piece of paper on his desk. When Gotenna broke the door down, the captain jumped.

" Commander Prima?! Have all of my passengers been saved?!" He asked his voice tight with worry and stress.

" Yes Captain John. While there are some dead we have saved many. It was a good thing you called this in as quickly as you did. You have saved many lives tonight." She told him while putting a hand on his shoulder.

" I'm glad." He sighed with relief. " I have a request for you."

" What would it be?"

" Could you please give this letter and recording to my wife?" He asked in a sad tone. Gotenna looked at him shocked.

" Captain, may I ask why? We don't have much time, we must escape this ship."

" I will be staying with this ship, as a captain of this ship I must by law go down with it."

" I request you to think hard about this Captain, you have saved them, you can't get in trouble with anyone of authority for leaving. Your passengers have been saved which means you can leave without any repercussion." Gotenna told him in a dead serious voice. The captain looked down, biting his lip slightly.

" I'm deeply sorry, but I can't go. I wouldn't be able to face the country, my family, or wife again. I failed to save the ship that I have grown up with, I am staying with this ship." He declared confidently, as if he was staring death straight in the face. He looked at his Commander straight in the eyes. Something most wouldn't even dare to do. " Now Commander Prima, can you please give these items to my wife, so she may not mourn as much knowing she has nothing left of me?" He asked. Gotenna gulped but not out of nervousness, but from the sorrow swelling up inside of her. He will be staying, staying to die with his down ship. She looked at Captain John after making up her mind.

" Alright, it would be an honor for me to take this and give it to your wife." She told him, hiding her sorrow. The Captain smiled at her. He knows what he doing and he knows he will never see the beautiful face of his wife again. Never hold her as she cry's, hear her angelic laugh. This was a tough decision for him to make, despite the fact he made it seem like it was simple. He understood that he could go back but he knew there were still dead passengers that they hadn't been able to find.

He handed Gotenna the letter, the recording and a small chest. His name carved on the top. He set all he wanted to give his soon to be widowed wife inside the chest laid the letter, the recording, his captains jacket, his captains hat, his favorite shirt, his most prized flag and a picture of him and his wife together at a picnic.

" Please take good care of these, tell her I'm sorry." Captain John told Gotenna. Gotenna showed her emotions for once, she was sad, but slightly understood his reasoning.

" I will Captain. Thank you for your valuable sacrifice, you have shown great bravery. You will be honored for this heroic sacrifice, may you rest in peace knowing you have done and saved many lives. Till all are one." Gotenna told him proudly as she gave him one final salute, giving him the salute reserved for heros and those who have fought bravely. He gave one back and responded, " Till all are one." He told her while smiling. Gotenna took a picture of him smiling, for his wife so she may know he died smiling and thinking of her.

Gotenna gave one final nod as she walked out of the cabin, shutting the door and started to carefully run towards the deck and ran towards the Mother- Ship. She was saddened but honored to be the last person he will ever see, although she wishes it was his wife. She saw Jay, Ace and Gale standing on the Mother- Ship's deck along with the passengers they had rescued standing there wondering probably what took her so long.

Gotenna made sure they were OK as they started to sail back towards the base in which they resided in. But before they were out of the fallen ships sight Gotenna looked back. She looked back knowing that his sacrifice will be known and honored. She walked back to her quarters and set the valuable chest down, containing the remains of items of Caption John Hasrison. She sat walked to the door, knowing she has a ship to keep safe. But before she left, she shed a tear for him. He was a friend of hers before the war started. But what would make her cry when she layed down to sleep tonight was a note for her. It read,

" A captain must go down with his ship, and a queen will go down with her country."


End file.
